A New Reason for Seasons
by Sieg15
Summary: When Donna left for California, Eric didn't know how his summer would go. He certainly didn't expect to move on. Neither did anyone else.
1. Should Eat More Bran!

Never thought this would happen. Normally, I get fan fic ideas about anime and video games. Even when I get ideas about other things, I've never wanted to write them. But boredom can cause me to do some weird things, upside push ups are one of them. I've watched most of That 70s Show before and have been watching it on Netflix recently. Boredom caused me to wander into the TV section of this site. Boredom. Wanted to read some fanficion on maybe Hyde and Jackie getting together. Well, that didn't happen. Read one story, and then another, and then another and before I knew, I got hooked on Jackie and Eric as a couple, Marla's Lost stories being a major factor into that mindset. Well, after reading plenty of stories set after the series, I wanted to do in the series. Yes, mess with the canon but oh well! That's what fan fiction is all about right! Anywho, I'll talk more after the story. Here we GO!

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show. If I did, Season 8 would have been better.

Chapter 1: Should Eat More Bran!

Another summer day for Kitty. Ever since Donna and Kelso ran away, she can't help but wonder what's going to happen with son and his friends. Thinking of a way to cheer them up, at least in her mind, she does what she does best. Bake something delicious. When Kitty Foreman bakes something, you can't help but turn that frown upside down, as she would say.

As she takes out a batch of chocolate chip cookies, she hears the phone ring. Quickly taking the cookies out, it would be on her mind if she didn't, she sets the cookies on the stove and answers the phone.

"Hello?" Kitty says as she holds the phone with one ear.

"…."

"Donna, its you! How's California? Have you run into Johnny Carson yet?" Kitty asks away. "No, I heard he won't eat corn."

"…."

"What? Oh Eric? Oh no, I know he wants to you. He hasn't heard from you all summer. I'll get him!" Kitty runs into the other room to find Eric.

She looks around but doesn't seem him in the living room. Forgetting the phone is attached to the wall, she accidentally hits herself.

"Oww! Hold on one moment Donna, I'll see if he's upstairs!"

Kitty puts the phone down on a stool near the base of phone while she runs upstairs. She goes up and knocks on the Eric's door.

"Eric, sweetie are you in here?" Kitty asks as she knocks.

She opens the door to find Eric's room empty, the bed already made. She then turns to the bathroom and knocks on the door.

"Eric are you in there?" She asks.

"Uhh, Mrs. Forman. Eric's not in here."

"Is that you Steven?" Kitty looks at the door.

"Yeah. Could you come back in say, five minutes. I'm kind of busy in here," Hyde responded.

"Oh Steven, Donna's on the phone and she's asking for Eric. Do you know where he is?"

"Umm, Mrs. Forman, I'm on the toilet right now so I'm pretty sure I don't know."

"Are you sure you don't know where he is?"

"Mrs. Forman, I don't know! Seriously, come back in five minutes!"

Kitty scoffs at the door. "Fine!"

As she walks down, she mutters loudly, "Between you and Eric you two should really be eating some more bran. Wake up and spend most of the time in the bathroom. What kind of summer is that?"

Kitty gets back downstairs and picks up the phone. She tells Donna she can't find Eric but gets her phone number so he can call her back.

Meanwhile, Eric is just in the basement. The summer has been weird to say the least. Some of the things he's done he would have never thought could happen. Donna was the last thing on his mind at the moment. The pair of lips kissing his was far more important.

His ears pick up as he hears someone's footsteps coming downstairs. Him and his kissing partner quickly split apart on the couch and try and act normal.

As Kitty is coming downstairs to see if her son was there, she hears a shuffling noise. She reaches the base of the stairs and sees Eric watching TV with Jackie. She had noticed over the summer the two had gotten closer. Wasn't hard to imagine why. Both of them had their hearts broken when Donna and Kelso ran away to California.

"Eric?" Kitty looks toward her son with a questioning voice. "So this is where you are?"

Eric looks up from the couch at his mom. "Oh hey Mom. Were you looking for me for something?"

Kitty looks at Eric, "Oh honey, Donna just called. She wanted to talk to you. I thought by this time of day you would have still be in the bathroom!"

"Mom!"

"Anyway, since I couldn't find you, I took down Donna's number so you can call her later."

"Ok. Yeah sure. I'll see if I can call her," Eric says as he looks uneasily at his companion.

"Eric? Are you ok sweetie? You look like you don't want to talk to her?" Kitty looks at Eric with a bit of concern. Was he still sensitive over Donna trying to get Eric on the rebound?

"Mom, I'm fine. I just don't know what to say right now, I guess," Eric looks up his mom. "I'll see about calling her later, alright?"

"Hmm...Ok then. Well I'm be upstairs if you need me. I just made some chocolate chip cookies if you want some later," Kitty says before she runs back up the stairs.

As soon as they hear Mrs. Forman's footsteps reach upstairs, the pair on the couch look at each other.

"Eric, are you ok? Are you sure you don't want to talk to Donna right now?" Jackie asks, with genuine concern in her voice.

He looks at her. "Yeah. I mean, what is there really say? Besides," Eric begins scooting back closer to Jackie, "I'm more interested in being here with you."

The pair go back to kissing each other. While there is no doubt concern going to through Jackie's mind about their future, she pushes the thought aside as she pushes her tongue in Eric's mouth.

* * *

><p>Yes that is my first chapter. Eric and Jackie. Together. How? You'll have to find out! Don't forget to Review! Make me all fuzzy inside to hear from ya'll!<p> 


	2. The Lumberjack in the Room

First I want to say thanks the reviews. Marla, your question is about to be answered. And Der Schatten, first how do you pronounce your name and I hope you update your story soon too! Marla's stories my have gotten me hopeless addicted to E/J but yours introduced me the pairing. Now, this story is taking a turn for me. It wasn't suppose to be serious this early on but that's how its shaping up, for some reason. Oh well, nice little fluffy moment at the end at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s show.

Chapter 2: The Lumberjack in the Room

As they hear more footsteps coming down, Eric and Jackie split back up on the couch not wanting to get caught. Hyde reaches the basement and sees the two.

"Oh hey Forman, your mom was looking for you. Kept bugging me on the toilet," Hyde says as he strolls over to his chair.

"Eww, Hyde! That's gross!" Jackie twists her face in digust.

Hyde sits down in his chair. "Ignoring Jackie as usual, did Mrs. Forman find you?"

"Yeah," Eric nods.

"Well, what did she want? I'm gonna have to go back to the bathroom in an hour cause I lost my concentration cause she was looking for you," Hyde hits Eric in the arm.

"Ow hey!" Eric rubs the spot where Hyde hit him. "She just wanted to tell me Donna called and left her number."

Hyde raises his eyebrow to where its over his sunglasses. "And you aren't calling her right now because?..."

"I dunno. I don't feel like it," Eric says just staring at the TV.

Hyde looks at his best friend, a guy more like his brother. He had been like this for the past few of weeks. The day Donna left, Eric went to her house to talk to her and get her back. Of course, she had already long left leaving Eric in her room by himself for hours. He looked devastated. Eric's schedule afterward was just to wake up, go to the bathroom, and either do nothing in basement or his room. It was hard to get him out of the house, to which he only went out a few times. That's how it had been up to a few of weeks ago. Now, Eric looked almost normal...as normal as normal is for Eric that is. Hyde didn't know if Eric had gotten over Donna or if he got better at holding his emotions in. Kind of hoped for the latter. It was pretty nice to NOT hear Eric complain about Donna and his other emotions that Hyde didn't care to hear for. Again.

Hyde then thought about Jackie. She had also changed a bit. Yeah, she was still an annoying cheerleader to him but she seemed to mellow out a bit. While he didn't believe that Eric could be over Donna, it wouldn't be hard to imagine that Jackie was over Kelso. He may be Kelso's friend but it didn't mean he didn't think his friend was an idiot. After all the times Kelso had either glued himself to something, jumped off something, or hit himself with something (preferably in the eye), Hyde knew his friend was an idiot. The biggest idiot move was when he hooked up Jackie. He knew that cheerleader was too much for his friend but damn did he enjoy the fireworks the relationship of theirs produced. But, despite it all, he couldn't believe that he just bailed like he did. And with Donna no less.

Summer was suppose to be all about relaxing, getting drunk, getting laid. Relaxing by getting drunk and then getting laid. So far though, Hyde had nothing but drama around him and it pissed him off. The only person that was drama free was Fez and even then, he still brought own set of annoyances with him. Like having no women that wanted to get laid by him when Fez was around. Hyde even went to the pool to relax with Fez. The public pool! What was he, a mindless corporate zombie? Of course, they got kicked out when Fez wanted to see more than just side boob from one chick. Of all the women there, he had to go for the lifeguard cause she looked like "one big sexy Jolly Rancher" that Fez "needed to eat."

Still, if Eric didn't want to talk to Donna, and wanted to be drama free, Hyde could live with that. And since Jackie was silent herself, it was nice to have a quiet drama free life for a while.

The three of them continued to watch TV in silence, an occasional joke here and there, until Fez came bursting in from the basement door.

"Eric! Why haven't you talked to Donna yet?" Fez demanded.

"Wait, what?" Eric looked up at his foreign friend.

"How did you know that Donna called?" Jackie looked at Fez.

"Ms. Kitty told me. How did you know Donna called?"

"Because I was here when Mrs. Forman told Eric that Donna called," Jackie held her arms in the "Duh" position.

"Oh I see. You want to play like that huh?" Fez said with an eyebrow raised. "Fine. We'll play. But later."

Fez went over and took his seat near the door. "Eric, why haven't you called yet? Are you a going to be a big fat chicken? Quack!"

Eric shakes his head. "I don't feel like talking to Donna right now guys. Why is that so hard to understand?"

Hyde responds first, "Because its you man. You're always like "Donna" this or "Donna" that. And now you're just all of sudden not wanting to talk about or to Donna? Its just freaking weird man!"

"Wait a minute," Fez paused and looked at Hyde. "Did I mess that up? Do chickens go quack?"

"Oh would you guys quit it," Jackie defends. "If Eric doesn't want to talk about Donna the lumberjack right now, then he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Look, Jackie I'm just saying," Hyde looks at Jackie, "that when Donna broke up with him last, the guy was either making songs with "words that rhyme with pain" or making crappy Star Wars models that are stuck in my room right now."

"Hey, I love that song," Fez says, "Everyday is like rain when you're in pain."

Eric gets up from the couch quickly. "Ok thats it. If I don't want to talk to or about Donna, I'm not gonna do it." He starts walking toward the door. "I'm gonna go for a drive."

Jackie looks up at Eric to follow him. "Ooh. Can you take to me to the mall?"

Both Fez and Hyde look at Jackie questioningly.

"Are you going to talk about Donna?" Eric asks.

"No."

"Alright I'll take you."

Jackie gets up and follows Eric out of the basement, leaving their two friends a bit confused.

"What just happened here?" Hyde asks no one in particular.

"Well, Eric started to leave because we kept asking about Donna. Jackie asked if he could take him to the mall. And Eric said yes," Fez explained, swinging his fingers from each point. "You need to start paying more attention Hyde."

"Whatever," Hyde folded his arms.

"This is a strange kind of summer," Hyde thought to himself.

...

Eric and Jackie got into the Vista Cruiser and drove off. It was at times like these it was almost too easy to get alone time with each other.

Still, Jackie had to know. She looks over at Eric. "Now that we're out of there, are you sure you don't want to talk about Donna?"

Eric sighed. "You too?"

Jackie continued, "I know I said I wouldn't but I lie and you know that. I know you want to talk about it. Why won't you?"

Eric looks down the road. "Because I don't know what to say around them. I know they want me to say that I love Donna and that I should bring her back here with me but..." Eric stops at a red light. "I know that's not what I want anymore."

Jackie starts looking away from Eric. "Eric, we've discussed this before. We're not good for each other. What we've been doing, while really good and completely unexpected from you, is just until Donna gets back and swoops you in with her lumberjack arms."

The Vista Cruiser begins to go forward as the the light changes to green. Eric looks at Jackie in the corner of his eye. "I don't understand why its ok for you to be over Kelso but not for me to be over Donna."

Still looking away from Eric, Jackie looks down at her knees. "Because as much as it pains me to admit, Micheal and me were nothing but a train wreck relationship. Everyone knew it wasn't going to end well. Even at the end, when I thought we could get through anything when he forgave me and I forgave him, he runs off. That was when it was over for Michael and me."

"But you and Donna. You were like the dream couple. I wanted to be like that with Micheal but it didn't happen. Even now, with this weird thing we have with us, I still feel like Donna would be better for you. Perfect even."

Eric then suddenly pulls into an empty parking lot and parks. He looks at Jackie. "No. If Donna and I were perfect for each other, she wouldn't have run away to California. Even if I did run to get her back, which I'm not going to do, how long would it be until another problem comes up?"

"Jackie, forget my bad luck for a moment. We both know that some major will always come up with Donna. We could try and get married but some how I know we would screw up somewhere along the way. Whether before or after the wedding, somehow, somewhere, I know we would. And I don't want that."

Eric gently reaches to Jackie's chin and turns her face to face him. "But right now, I do want a bit more of this." He slowly kisses Jackie.

Jackie responds to the kiss, putting more force into it. She was still scared about the what ifs with him and Donna but damn him if he could get her to forget all their problems with a kiss.

Eric pulls away from kiss to see Jackie, as her eyes slowly open. He smirks, "So what was so "unexpected" from me?"

Jackie blushed. "Just get back to kissing to me."

Eric can't fight the smile on his face. "I thought so. Yes yes."

* * *

><p>Another day. Another chapter. I know for some this may be too quick but I will get to the back story between the Eric and Jackie soon. Its somehow easier for me to write that later than introduce in now. I'm trying to figure out how to work in a few plot elements into the story that I want to do. Anywho, leave some reviews! Nothing quite motivates writers than reviews!<p> 


	3. Hello California!

Not gonna lie, this is not turning out how I expected it. Not gonna lie, I'm enjoying writing this. Gonna lie, I'm totally 5'7". Anywho, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show. If did, I would've made That 80s Show with the same characters as T70S. I mean c'mon! After the season 4 opener, I wanted to see them in the 80s!

Chapter 3: Hello California!

A few days passed since Donna called. While he didn't really care to get involved, Hyde did try and convince Eric to go out to California to get Donna. He even took Eric's money from his Candy Land and Scooby Doo thermos stashes to buy him an airplane ticket. Jackie kept telling him not to push Eric into doing this and just drop it but Hyde never listened to Jackie before. Why should this be any different?

That's how he found himself at the airport instead of Eric. Hyde rarely gets surprised but this time, he was. Eric didn't want to go. As in he really didn't want to go. Hyde thought if Eric actually had a means to get to California, he would face up to insecurities and go. But even now, Eric didn't want to go. They tried to get a refund but the ticket was nonrefundable. So with that, Hyde decided to go instead. He didn't quite know why Eric didn't want to but he thought he had to get Donna back quickly. Fez tagged along too, convincing his host parents to pay for it, getting him out of their house was pretty good for them too.

"Ooh I can't wait to see some California honeys! Oh the things Fez can see and do to them..." Fez starts to daydream until Hyde hits his arm.

"Fez, we're on a mission man. We gotta bring back Donna and fast!" Hyde looks at Fez seriously.

"But why? You keep saying that but you don't want to tell me why. So why? And about Kelso?" Fez slumps.

"I'll tell you on the plane. Or when we get to California. Just know this, its gonna be bad."

…

"Alright, no Hyde! No Fez! This is great!" Eric joyfully tells Jackie that their two friends also left.

"Yeah, now when we make out, we won't have push each other away to not get caught!" Jackie says while sitting on the couch.

Eric moves closer to Jackie as they face each other. "So then, what are we waiting for?"

"For you to make the first move," Jackie tempts him.

Of course, it worked. No one could resist Jackie Burkhart when she really wanted them. Eric begins to kiss her as she slides to lay down on the couch, Eric on top of her. They knew how this all started as a comfort thing but damn it if it didn't feel right.

"Wait Eric," Jackie pulls away from the kiss, "What are we going to do when they get back. They'll want to know why we're together."

Eric sighed. He hadn't really thought too much about that. After all, when you have a pretty girl underneath you, making out with her really powerful tongue, you tend to close out most of your surroundings.

"Hmm...we'll lie at first. We don't have to tell them the truth at first. Once they get used to the idea of us, then we'll come clean, ok?" Eric smiles down at Jackie "So now, where were we?" He moves his lips closer to hers. "Oh yes, I remember where."

…

After ruining another make out session between Kelso and Annette by telling her of Jackie, Donna left to the beach with both of them. Kelso had managed to calm down Annette by explaining she was more important to him then Jackie. Also by suggesting that they should "do it." She explained she was a virgin but that didn't stop Kelso from still trying. But Annette was still upset and needed to cool down.

Donna looked at Kelso in disgust as he oogled Annette pouring water on herself. "Look, I was wondering if you and Annette could discuss your plans to "do it" or not "do it" when I'm NOT around."

Kelso kept looking at Annette while his face showed his frustration. "But you're never not around. You're always here. Your like a carbuncle."

Donna explained that that Kelso didn't even know what a carbuncle was. But for Kelso, he knew it was gross and always around so the comparison worked well enough.

Donna looked down a bit. She apologized to Kelso. She just didn't know anyone else in California, her age at least. Not that she was really interested in meeting Californians. They were freaks in opinion. Like the guy in front of them.

"Hey, you can't smoke that out here," she yelled out. She turned back around. "I miss Eric."

Kelso looks back at Donna for second. Yeah, they both had their reasons for leaving Point Place. Kelso to run away from marriage and Donna...Well. To be honest, Kelso didn't fully understand why Donna left but he helped her when she needed it the most. Too bad she wouldn't let him help himself for a quick second base action.

Donna looked out at the parking lot for the beach. "That guy even looks like Eric."

Kelso turned his head quickly to the parking lot. "Nah. That's just some chick with a Dorothy Hamill haircut." Kelso squinted his eyes to see better. "But those two guys over there totally look like Hyde and Fez!"

Kelso pointed his finger to two people in the distance. They were looking around Kelso's van. Donna looked over where Kelso pointed.

"Oh my god! It is Hyde and Fez!" Donna jumped up. If Hyde and Fez were here, then Eric shouldn't be far behind.

She started to run towards the two. "Hyde! Fez!"

Hyde turned when he heard his name. Sure enough there was Donna.

"Damn that tank top looks hot," Hyde thought to himself. "Is she even wearing a bra? Damn, I think love California now!"

Hyde starts walking towards Donna. Fez, on the other hand, rushes past Hyde and runs to Donna. Kelso gets up from where he was laying and starts to chase Donna. When he just about reaches Donna, she pushes him off, making him fall face first into a sandcastle.

"Ow! My eye!"

Donna stops to turn to see if Kelso is alright when Fez reaches her. Unfortunately, for Donna, he tackles her to the ground.

"Yay I win!" Fez says as he hugs Donna.

"Fez! Man get off of Donna before you rub more of your cologne on her," Hyde says as he picks Fez off of Donna.

Donna shakes her head and pushes herself. Kelso joins up with the three.

"Aw man! No fair! I would've totally won if Donna didn't push me into a sandcastle!" Kelso kicked sand at Fez's direction.

Donna ignored Kelso and looked behind Hyde. "Umm, you guys...its great to see you and all but..."

Hyde notices what she's looking for and before she finishes her sentence, he does it for her. "Sorry Donna. Its just us. We...Eric couldn't come with us. You know how Red and Mrs. Forman are."

"Oh," Donna looks down. Of course he wouldn't come after her. After what she did, she couldn't blame him.

Hyde kept looking at his friend. Donna meant a hell of a lot to him. Forman was stupid for not coming. He may have fought him once for Donna but he pushed those feelings down for him. And now, he was gonna make sure they got back together. Or at least broke up properly. He wanted to see his friends happy any way possible.

While he and Donna were talking, Kelso motioned for Annette to come over. "Hey guys, we should go to this place down the road. Its called "The Beach Hub"! Its like the Hub back home 'cept its made of wood! And bamboo! C'mon!"

…

"Kelso really wasn't kidding," Hyde thought as the group walked into the "Beach Hub". "It really is like the Hub back home. Wonder if they're owned by the same people or something?"

The group moves over to a table where they take seats. Kelso introduces Annette to the guys. She explains how they met.

"...and then after Michael threw up, I told him, "You're not suppose to eat the plastic wrapping." Annette and Michael look happily at each other for a moment then turned back to others. "And that's how we met."

Fez made a quick mental note to himself to choke on plastic wrapping with hot women around.

Hyde just looks in a bit of disbelief at the story. "Wow. That just...Wow."

Fez joins in. "Yes that just an amazing story."

Annette just smiles and looks around a bit. "Wow, I wish there were more to talk about. Bye!" Annette leaves quickly.

Kelso smiles at the gang. "Did you guys look at her? She's so hot she could be a robot!"

Fez nods. "Yes. A very sexy robot!"

Donna just looks at him in slight confusion. "A robot?"

Hyde shakes his head. "How does that even make sense Kelso?"

"Aw man. Whatever." Kelso just laughs it off.

"Listen Kelso, we can't stay here long. You have the van. We need to go home," Hyde says as he sips his drink.

"Na ah. I can't Annette. I love her."

"Kelso, you don't love her you moron." Hyde retorts.

"Well I love parts of her!" Kelso says. "Unlike Jackie, she believes in me. I told her I wanted to be an astronaut and she said I could."

"Though to be fair, she said she wanted to be a lady astronaut," Donna points out.

Kelso's shoulders shrink down a bit. "Look guys, just give me a few hours. This girl is beautiful and believes in me. If I can get her to put out, she'll be three out three."

"Ooh. Can I watch?" Fez looks over at Kelso.

Kelso smiles at Fez. "Of course man. Oh yeah, another cool thing about Annette, she likes when people watch us make out!"

Fez's eyes widen up. Of course he asked several times if he could watch, anyone really, but they never said yes. Oh how he loved Annette too now.

"Well then Kelso, I say we leave these two while I watch you score with Annette. Good day!" Fez gets up as him and Kelso rush out.

"But Fez," Donna starts.

"I said boobs!"

As Kelso and Fez run out of sight, Donna turns back to Hyde.

"So...Hyde...How has your summer been?" she asks.

"Pretty crappy since you two left," Hyde shrugs.

"Oh," Donna quickly looks to see if the other two were completely gone. She doesn't see them so she turns back to Hyde. "So why are you here trying to bring me to Eric instead of, you know, Eric? Is this like the time when we were kids and he hired you to protect him from me?"

Hyde chuckled at that. Sure the end of that story disturbed him but Eric hiring him to protect him from a girl? Still funny no matter how you put it.

"Nah. Its not like that. I came here on my own," Hyde said.

He thought about his next words. He knew he would have choose them wisely. He couldn't say Eric didn't even WANT to come. Or that he at least acted like he moved on. Damn, this wasn't easy.

Donna kept looking at him, almost like she wanted an answer quickly.

"Well you see, Donna, Forman looks like he isn't ready to see you just yet ok. That's why we're here. We want to bring you back for Forman," Hyde explains.

Donna perks up a bit while she hears this. It was true. Eric still wasn't courageous to do something as crazy to run off to California. Or maybe as crazy. Or just as stupid. 'Yeah, maybe Eric was the smart one not to come' she kept thinking.

"Its either he's living in denial or..." Hyde quickly shuts up. He wasn't suppose to mention that!

Donna, however caught that, and stares at him. "Or he's what?"

"Its nothing," he tries to strug off.

Donna keeps staring. "You know, I'm still a bit bulked up from JV wrestling. Don't think I totally won't kick your ass if you don't tell me what you're hiding."

Knowing she wasn't one to bluff about kicking ass, he knew she would be able to get the info out of him. And that he would enjoying Donna grabbing all over him, if it went that route.

Hyde exhales. "Ok. He's either in denial or he may have moved on. And think I know who it would be."

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! Who does Hyde think Eric might be with? What did he see? What did Eric tell him? Whew. This is only going to get better before it gets better. For me, anyway. Don't forget to review!<p> 


	4. It's A Conspiracy Man!

Uh-oh! Hyde's and his crazy conspiracies! Wish I could've made this chapter longer but oh well. Que sera sera.

Disclaimer: I do no own That 70s show, sad ain't it?

Chapter 4: Its a Conspiracy man!

Eric moving on? Did he? Could he? Donna just didn't think it was possible. Well, she always wondered about what her mother said about their relationship being just a high school relationship that probably won't last. After the way she acted towards him when she was with Casey Kelso, and running away, it was possible. Even still, it didn't mean she wasn't sad to hear it.

But why did, or how, could Eric fall for "her"? When did it even happen?

Hyde stayed silent. It was just a hunch but considering "she" was the only person that he could remember Eric spending consistent time with, it could make sense.

"Donna, are you ok?" Hyde knew it was a stupid question but seeing Donna sad like that made even his normal Zen shield falter.

"Hyde, are you sure its "her"?" Donna asked. "I mean when did they even start talking?"

Hyde thought about it for moment. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea tell Donna about this after all. He wanted to wait so he could plan it out better.

It was just weird enough thinking of Eric with anyone else but he had seen it! Seeing is believing! And he knew what he saw that night. Hell, Eric even told him!

"Hyde! Are you sure its "her"? When did it begin?" Donna looked at him furiously. Yeah, hell hath no fury like a fiery red head.

"When you and Casey Kelso were going out," Hyde admitted. "They went on a few dates back then. But when you left, Eric and "her" went a couple of more times. Just two I can think of but I think there may more that Eric hasn't talked about."

"Or meant she wasn't putting out maybe," Hyde kept that comment in his mind.

Donna quickly rose to her feet. "That slurpee slut!"

"I believe her name is Shirley," Hyde said.

"Well how do you like that! Slurpee Slut Shirley! Its on now sister!" Donna stormed out of the Beach Hub.

Hyde got up to follow her. "Donna, where are ya going?"

Donna looked back, "I'm going to pack up my things, go back to Wisconsin, kick that Slurpee Slut Shirley's ass, and get Eric back!"

….

The gang was in the van, heading back to Point Place, Wisconsin. Despite Kelso's "valiant" efforts, he ended up NOT doing it with Annette.

"I took her to carnival. I got my face painted. I won her a giant stuff dog. When you do that for girls in Wisconsin, THEY PUT OUT!" he said after he got back from his date.

Even Fez was disappointed. The one time he had permission to watch people do it in front of him nothing happens! Kelso blamed Fez. Fez blamed Kelso. If it wasn't for large amount of candy shaped like dogs, they would not have even started talking again for a while.

Somewhere in Colorado, Fez remembered that Hyde said they were on a mission when they went to California.

"You never told me what it was you sonofabitch!"

Hyde looked at him. Donna and Fez were in the back of the van, him in shotgun, and Kelso driving.

"What mission? OH, are we going space?" Kelso smiled at Hyde.

"No you moron. Man has never even gone to the moon!" Hyde said looking at Kelso.

"Na uh! What about Flash Gordon?"

Hyde punched Kelso in the shoulder. "Ow Hyde! No fair, I'm driving!"

Hyde took a glance over at Donna. She was barely even paying attention anything happening in the van.

Seeing her like that, Hyde finally told every one what he had told Donna a couple of days before.

Hyde started, "Ok, the "mission" was to bring Donna back. Since we've already done that, we're on phase two. So I think Forman and Shirley-"

Donna chose to pay attention at that moment, "Slurpee Slut!"

Hyde looked over at her from front seat of the van."Yeah, well I think they have been going out for a while. I mean think about it. Out of the few girls he dated when Donna was doing Casey-"

"We were NOT doing it!"

"Donna, stop interrupting Hyde. I want to hear more," Fez didn't even see Donna move when she punched him in the arm.

"Aiiiy!"

Hyde paused to let Fez recover a bit when he continued. "Anyway, him and Shirley have gone out more with each other than any other girl. I don't think he's serious about it anyway. I know he'd be better with Donna."

Fez interjected. "But he doesn't want to talk about Donna. He didn't even want to talk to her."

"What?" Donna looked at Fez with fury. "What do you mean Eric didn't want to talk with me?"

"Look, Donna before you go kick Fez's ass, let me finish ok?" Hyde said with authority in his voice. "No more interruptions, got it?"

Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"Sure, Dad," Kelso muttered.

Hyde just glared at Kelso, knowing he'd get revenge later for that comment. "Anyway, I think Eric is just running away from the issue. He just needs to see Donna face to face. He either moves on with life with no regrets or gets back together with Donna. He can't just keep running from this. Its frustrating the hell out of me how, how, how..."

"Zen he is?" Fez finished with a question.

"Yeah. He can't pull it off like me. I know he's hiding something. Something big."

….

The past few days had been really great for Jackie and Eric. With everyone gone, they had everything to themselves. And Eric was doing his best to try and prove that he was over Donna and wouldn't run back to her. He did what he could. Talking and comforting her. Holding her in his arms, promising not to let go. And of course, a lot making out. A lot more. And they found that when they kissed, it was like they knew exactly what each other wanted with their lips and tongues.

With no one else around, they even moved from just kissing in the basement, Eric's Fortress of Solitude, and the Vista Cruiser, Eric's Batmobile, to just about every where in the Forman household. Which is how they found themselves kissing in front of refrigerator with the door open.

….

Kitty turned off the TV. There wasn't anything on away. She started to looking around. She started thinking how strange that it was so quiet her house was for the past few days. It was like it was empty. But that wasn't right. Where were all the kids? Maybe if she baked something sweet they would start coming out.

She started for the kitchen thinking about whether she should make cookies or brownies. When she opened the door her jaw dropped.

"Eric Forman, what do you think you are doing in my kitchen?" Kitty raised her voice slightly.

Eric turned around, wide-eyed, to see Kitty walk in. "Mom? Umm...uh..."

Jackie stepped away from Eric and into Kitty's view.

"Jackie? What are you doing to my son?"

Jackie eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. No words came out. For the first time in her life, she couldn't think of something to say.

Eric, however, noticed the words his mom said. "Wait, what you mean "doing" to me? She isn't doing anything to me."

"So what's going on my kitchen?" Kitty stared at her son and Jackie. There had better be good explanation why they were making out in her kitchen and letting out all the cold air from the fridge get out.

Jackie said the first thing that came to her mind. "Hyde and Fez ran away to California to join Donna and Kelso."

Screw the explanation, Kitty thought as she ran back through the door to the living room to go get Red.

Eric jaw gaped as she looked at Jackie. "Jackie, you just completely burned Hyde and Fez." Eric's mouth turned into a smile. "I think I just fell in love with you all over again!" He leaned back down to embrace her into another kiss. Nothing could bring him down now.

….

"Should've known. I mean c'mon. I'm Eric Forman. Things always get worse before they get better for me. Just ask Grandma Forman," Eric thought as he and Jackie were sitting at the table in the kitchen with Red and Kitty across from them.

"Start talking dumbass," Red frowned.

* * *

><p>End of this this chapter. And with Red saying "dumbass". I like it. Anywho, don't forget to review! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Or am I hungry?...<p> 


	5. Start Talking

Now this is a weird chapter to write out. Its funny. I knew, and still know, how I wanted this story to turn out but somehow, it changes when I get down to it. Hmm...Well, how it stands now is this little before everyone else gets home. Now for Eric and Jackie to face up to Red and Kitty.

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show. Jackie and Fez? Really?

Chapter 5: Start Talking

"Well, are you two just going to sit there like a couple of dumbasses or are you going speak already?" Red looked at the two.

The four of them were at the table with Eric and Jackie sitting down. Red and Kitty stood in front of them, Red with his arms crossed.

"Uh, what do you want us to say?" Eric asked, looking at Jackie for support.

After Kitty ran out of the kitchen, Eric and Jackie didn't have too much longer by themselves. Kitty dragged Red into the kitchen. He wasn't too happy with what he saw.

"Eric, explain to me why you were kissing Jackie with MY fridge door open? Dammit, my beer is in there!" Red pointed his finger at Eric. "If any of my beer turns up warm, my foot is going straight up your ass!"

Kitty glared at Red. "Your beer? You care more about your beer than your son making out with a girl in my kitchen?"

"Of course. The only good kind of beer is a cold beer. You can't drink it warm Kitty," Red explained.

"And your son?"

"Why should I care that for once in my son's entire life that he did something half right for a change?"

"What do you mean half right?" Eric looked at his dad questionably.

"Yes, Red, what do you mean?" Kitty glare still stood strong on Red.

Red first looked at Eric, "Save for maybe ruining my beer," Red then looked over Kitty. "He finally making a good decision about who he's with."

"Wait, so you don't mind me going out with Eric?" Jackie smiled at Red.

"Of course not. You're the only one of Eric's friends that NOT useless," Red looked at Eric before his attention went back to Jackie. "You know you could do better than Eric right?"

Jackie smiled, "Yeah, but I could do worse."

"Ok Jackie, you're not helping," Eric groaned.

"She is to me," Red let out a hearty laugh.

Kitty wasn't ready to let this conversation end just yet. "Red Forman. What about the way your son has been acting? What about Donna? What about that other girl?"

Kitty then looked over at Jackie while pointing her finger at Eric, "Do you know Eric went out with another girl just recently?"

Eric almost let out a laugh at that. Jackie shook her head yes. "Yeah. Shirley. A couple of weeks ago."

Kitty eyes widen while Red couldn't decide if he was proud of Eric or not. After all, Eric getting Donna was easy, they lived near each other for a long time. But Jackie? Good for him. But Jackie knowing about Shirley and not being pissed? Maybe his son was finally learning something good.

"You knew?" Kitty asked Jackie.

"Yeah. I'm the one who convinced him to go on those dates when Donna left."

"What?" Kitty stared at Jackie. This was starting to get as interesting as her soaps.

"You want us to explain more then?" Eric asked his parents.

"You better damn well explain to me Eric Albert Forman," Kitty had never looked as annoyed as she was now.

Eric cringed at his middle name. Its never a good thing when you parent calls you by your full name.

…

A little less than a hour later, Eric and Jackie climbed down the stairs to the basement.

"Well that didn't feel awkward," Eric said as he sat back on the couch.

"Yeah. Having to explain to your parents that I was the one who sent you, my boyfriend, on dates with another girl after the one he was with ran away to California isn't exactly how I thought this day would go." Jackie sat down next to Eric.

"Or hearing hearing that another girl I'm trying to date is too good for me," Eric sighed. "Seriously, do I want to know what type of girl is right for me?"

"Oh stop being a baby. I'm too good for a lot of people. You're just gonna have to accept that."

Eric smiled at her "modesty", "You know what the weirdest part was Jackie?"

Jackie looked at him to continue. "The weirdest part was how we had to explain how we got together even through that," Eric let out.

Jackie lightly slaps his arm."But, in the end, I'm glad they at least are ok with it. Or at least Mr. Forman is. Your mom didn't look too happy with it all," Jackie sat next to Eric. "Especially when we told her that Daddy already knew about us."

He chuckled. "That didn't help much did it?" Eric wrapped his arm around her. "So hey, you never did tell me why your dad was happy that "you chose Diligent". What does that mean?"

Jackie giggled at that. "Oh nothing important."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Sure. But now what are we gonna tell our friends?"

Jackie laid her head on Eric's shoulder. "I still don't know. I mean, we told our parents and they were ok with us. You think Hyde and the others would be more difficult?"

"Yes! Our friends would torture us endlessly. Don't forget you're with the Eric Forman. They didn't even let up before me and Donna got together." Eric thought back at the embarrassment he suffered at. It was funny to think about it but at the time it was just extremely annoying.

"So we're still gonna lie?" Jackie looked up at him.

"Yeah," Eric shook his head in agreement. He looked at her and quickly pecked her lips. Smiling, he asked, "So what's your lie gonna be? How, oh how, did we get together according to Jackie Burkhart? Am I going to whisk you off your feet? Or are you gonna burn me?"

Jackie giggled. "Maybe." She already had it planned. She may love Eric but it didn't mean she wouldn't tease him a bit. "And what about yours? Please say it has nothing to do with Star Wars!"

"It didn't but since you said that..." Eric grinned.

The two sat back in couch. Jackie couldn't stop smiling. She kept replaying one part of the conversation in her mind.

"_So, are you two going out now?" Kitty looked at both of them. She heard the story. She understood them a bit better but all throughout, she never heard the words mentioned._

_Jackie glanced over at Eric. He took her hand and they smiled at each other. "Yes."_

…

"Finally, we're back!" Hyde stretched his legs in the parking lot of the Forman's.

"We would've been back quicker if someone hadn't stopped..." Fez grumbled.

"Hey, I had to go! You could've played with those cool dogs near the rest stop," Kelso shouted.

"No way man! They smelled awful," Hyde grimaced at remembering the smell.

After a small pit stop from Kelso, the gang had finally reached Point Place, Wisconsin. Home. They all got out of the van.

"Well, its late. I say let's just go to sleep. We'll deal with everything tomorrow," Hyde yawned.

"No. I have to see Eric now," Donna looked over at the screen door to the Forman's.

"Donna, save it for tomorrow," Hyde looked at her. "You look like you're about to scream at him. Trust me, rest on it. Think about what you're going to say to him."

"I've done nothing but rest during the entire time in the van!"

"Just save it for tomorrow. Trust me, you won't help yourself by doing anything now," Hyde lied. The truth was that was worried if Shirley was up in Eric's room. He knew there was someone else in there some of the times. He didn't want to take the chance that there was this time.

Donna looked as if she wanted to say something but it was true. She would probably do something along the lines of scream at him to get back together. But she was also very tired. About 40 hours on the road will do that.

The gang turned to hear snoring. Fez was already asleep in the van. With that, Donna and the rest of them went to their own houses.

* * *

><p>GAHHHH! The moment of meeting is near! I want it to be now! I can't wait to see it! Oh wait...I have to write it...dang it. Oh well. Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter. Like I said, I wanted them to meet but drawing it out a bit more is a torture I like. Hope the wait is worth it. Until then, I'm gonna do something fun:<p>

OMAKE THEATRE!

"So, are you two going out now?" Kitty looked at both of them. She heard the story. She understood them a bit better but all throughout, she never heard the words mentioned.

Jackie glanced over at Eric. He took her hand and they smiled. At each other.

Eric

_So are we?_

Jackie

_Do you even have to ask?_

Eric

_So is that a yes or no?_

Jackie

_Yes, of course! Wait, why are speaking with our minds?_

Eric

_Hmm? You're right? Could it be that we're Jedi?_

Eric couldn't keep himself from slightly giggle. Jedi? Him? Oh a dream come true! Now, if only Red would give him some money...

Red pulled out his wallet. "Here, son. Here's a fifty. Take her out somewhere nice."

Kitty stared wide eyed at her husband. Why was he giving Eric money now? For doing nothing? And no chores attached to getting the money?

Jackie looked at Mrs. Forman. Red should really take her square dancing tonight.

Red smiled at Kitty. "You know, Kitty, with the kids gone, we can go where you always want to go."

Kitty's eyes were still wide but now with excitement. "Square dancing? You want to go?"

"Anything for my girl!"

If she knew Eric dating Jackie would put him in this good of mood, she would've gotten them together much earlier.

Eric

_YES! It worked! I'm a Jedi!_

Jackie

_So where are you going to take me?_

Leo

_Hey, I know where we could get some free burgers man!_

OMAKE END!

Hahahahaha! I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself! I just read Mind Games by Marla's Lost. I got addicted and wanted to play around with the idea myself. Marla, if you're reading this, I'll take it down if you don't like it. Anywho, for those who don't know, an Omake is something extra for fans, think like DVD extras. Essentially, its fanservice. And if you're fan of Eric/Jackie couplings, you've probably read Mind Games. Cruel Summer by ddtje70 is another good one. I don't know if I'll do this often but since this chapter was short, and kind of boring, I figured I would give you guys something a little more. Anywho, until next time!


	6. Complications Abound

Thanks for the reviews! Wow, I managed to get a J/H shippers on board. Alright! Not easy I tell ya. I had to watch more That 70s Show episodes, especially from the first five seasons. Listening to a lot of 70s rock to help keep the 70s in my mind set. I'm gonna keep on at it! This chapter is longer than the last but its more filler than anything else. I hope y'all enjoy (and yes I'm from Texas).

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s show. According to season 8, Hyde actually loved/cared Sam more than Jackie ever. Yeah...right...

Chapter 6: Complications abound

Hyde loved summer vacation for a lot of good reasons. Sleeping in was easily one his high points of summer. But the entire summer had gone to hell. All because Eric and Donna weren't together. Eric should've just taken her back. If he would've just swallowed his damn pride, she wouldn't have run away to California, and with Kelso of all people. Hyde didn't really care much for the reason why Kelso ran but dammit he lived with Eric. All of it just frustrated the hell out of Hyde.

Of course, there was one thing that his mind was more concerned with. He knew Eric might be with a girl other than Donna. Shirley fit the profile, since she was the only one who went out with Eric multiple times, but something was off. Like where was she now? Everyone always brought their girlfriends, or boyfriends, over to the Forman basement. They always had to meet the gang for approval, disapproval, or just a good burn. But Shirley had only been over once and that was weeks ago.

"Dammit all!" Hyde loudly thought to himself. "Summer's gone straight to hell I tell ya!"

…

Eric woke up early this morning. The moment he opened his eyes, everything felt right. It was one of those rare mornings for him. He tossed his feet over the side of his bed and walked over to closet.

"Good morning to you Mr. Sun!" Eric thought as he passed his window to his closet.

Eric almost felt like whistling. Almost. For right now, a wide smile would work just nicely. He just couldn't believe it. Jackie Burkhart and him were actually going out. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Who the hell would've thought that possible? Well, of course, Eric now did. But only now. He couldn't have imagined breaking up with Donna would've made him end up with Jackie. And Donna was still in California! With Kelso! The two biggest problems to their relationship weren't even in the same state! Plus Hyde taking Fez with him to California! True, they were all friends but Eric wanted more alone time with Jackie. She helped him get over Donna. It was a slow process but he could say that he was over her now. However, he still knew she didn't completely believe so.

Eric shook his head. "No. I will not think that now," he resolved. "I'm just gonna let this great morning feeling go as long as possible!"

Eric left his room and went downstairs to the kitchen. He swung the door open and saw his mom was making breakfast.

"Good morning mom," Eric said as he kissed her cheek. "Hmmmm. What's for breakfast?"

Kitty smiled at her son as he took a seat at the table and poured himself a glass of orange juice. "The same ol' thing as usual."

"Hmm...Ba-con," Eric said as he took a bite of fresh bacon on the table.

As Eric took a sip of orange juice, Jackie walked through the glass door.

"Oh hey there Jackie. Good morning," Eric got up from his seat and lightly kissed Jackie.

"Good morning Eric," Jackie looked nervously over at his mom. "Good morning Mrs Forman."

"Morning Jackie," Kitty smiled while her eyes glared. "What brings you here this early?"

"Actually, I wanted to see if Eric wanted to go for a walk in park," Jackie said as she moved closer to Eric.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Eric finished the rest of his orange juice and grabbed Jackie's hand. "Alright, thanks for the bacon mom! We'll see you later!"

Eric and Jackie bolted out the screen door.

"Wait Eric!" Kitty yelled but knew he was long gone.

"What's with the racket this morning?" Red pushed the kitchen door open and strolled over to his spot at the table.

"Jackie just came here. Her and Eric went to go for walk in park," Kitty muttered.

Red held back his laughing. It was kind of funny how overprotective she was towards Eric. Of course, he wouldn't say that out loud.

"Oh well, more bacon for us then," Red chuckled as grabbed a slice of bacon.

…

Donna woke up exhausted. Sleep didn't come easy to her last night. She kept telling herself to calm down and go to sleep. She laid in her bed, tossing, turning, hoping to find that sweet spot that would lure to sleep. No such comfort was found. Her mind was awake, fighting every urge to not run over in the middle of night to get Eric.

She swung her feet over her bed. As she walked to her closet, she paused to look out her window at the Forman's house.

"He's there," Donna thought. The phrase "so close yet so far" finally made sense to her.

What if him and that Slurpee Slut were a real thing? How would Donna react if Eric didn't take her back? Donna wasn't like Eric in that way. Its why they broke up in first place. Eric believed in hope. He believed in love. Donna used to believe but now...All the crap her parents put her though with being separated yet living together. Dating other people yet still sleeping with each other. Making her write THEIR wedding renewal vows. She spent her summer with her mom, who lived in California, after she abandoned her and her dad. After all that, how could she believe that Eric would want her back? Donna was a realist. The events of the past year only made that firmer.

All those thoughts protruded from her mind and made sleep near impossible for her. And yet here she was, the realist, going to believe in love once again. Going to believe Eric. Leave herself vulnerable once again.

She took her clothes from the closet and quietly got changed. She went downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the door and saw her dad at the table, his girlfriend Joanne sitting next to him. They turned their heads to see Donna walking through the door. Bob looked up at his daughter from his seat at the table.

"Donna, how are ya this morning?" Bob looked at Donna as Joanne grabbed his hand, holding it firm.

Donna, for her part, was a bit surprised. "How are ya this morning?" wasn't the first thing she expected out of her dad's mouth this morning.

She looked at Bob. It had only been a summer but it felt like a lifetime since she had seen him. Her dad, who unlike her mom, stayed with her. He stepped up to be single father. She took a passing glance at Joanne. She didn't have to be with Bob but Donna was glad she was. Not to many women would be with a guy with a kid, a teenager nonetheless.

"I'm ok," Donna moved over to take a seat at the table. "How did you know I was back?"

"I heard you when you got into your room," Bob said as he glanced at Joanne.

"So...how was your summer?" Joanne asked Donna, hoping to maybe break some of tension Donna had.

"It was alright," Donna shook her head up and down. She turned to face her dad. "But I'm really glad to be back. That was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I'm sorry I ran away."

Bob perked up a bit hearing that. He already made one of the women in his life run away. He just glad that at least Donna came back. But he was still a father. He had to think of the best for Donna.

"Donna, I know this entire thing with Casey, you," Bob paused for second, "and Eric was hard on you. I wish I could've done more to help but now, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to put my foot down on my next decision."

Donna's eyes then started to look down. She didn't know what to expect. Her dad was nothing like Red Forman but if he had to put his foot down...she didn't know what to do. She never messed things up this bad. Who knew what Bob Pinciotti would do?

"Donna, I'm sending you a private catholic school. Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow," Bob held Joanne's hand a bit tighter.

Donna quickly raised her eyes, her body tensed up. "You're shipping me away to catholic school?"

"Its not the room and board kind of private school," Joanne quickly added.

Donna relaxed a little after hearing that, but she was still reeling in shock. "Why?"

Bob took a breath. "Well, besides the fact that its a better education for you, its a good chance for you to put some distance between you and Eric."

"Distance? But why? I came back to be with him!"

Bob sighed. "Donna, you can do a lot with your life. I know after Casey hurt you, you ran back to Eric just like what you're doing now. Sometimes you gotta move away from the comfortable. Eric's nothing but safety net for you. You need something a lot better than that to help you on with life."

"But dad!" Donna started to speak when Bob got up from his seat.

"No buts. You're going catholic school," Bob walked out of the kitchen.

Joanne looked at Donna as Bob walked out of the kitchen.

"Donna, are you ok?" Joanne asked.

Donna looked at her. That was a stupid question. Of course she wasn't! Her dad just banished her to catholic school and pretty much said she shouldn't be with Eric! How could she be ok with that?

"Donna, I know I'm not your mother but I think this is a good idea. Bob is just trying to protect you," Joanne moved her hand closer to Donna's.

Donna pulled her hand back. "How is keeping me and Eric away from each other a good idea?"

Joanne sternly looked at Donna. "Do you want to know what question your father kept asking me all this summer?"

Donna stayed silent. "He asked me if he was a good father. Donna, I know he is. He's trying to be a good father and protect you from another heartbreak. I know Eric is a good guy but if try after him, you may get hurt. Bob is just trying to prevent that."

Donna knew her dad was great. Maybe a little old fashioned but he was a great dad. But Eric...she loved Eric. The summer only made her resolved stronger. She would win Eric back but she knew she couldn't do it if it made her dad mad.

"You're a smart girl. I think Bob's being overprotective on this but at least know he's doing this with good intentions," Joanne finished.

Donna shook her head. "I know but..."

"Just go tell him," Joanne urged. "I'm sure he'll understand."

They both got up from table and made their over to the living room to seem Bob sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

"Dad," Donna said over to Bob as Joanne moved to sit next to him. "I'll go to catholic school. I know you're thinking of the best for me but I'm still going after Eric. I have to know where him and I stand after this summer."

Bob pouted. "Alright. But Donna, be careful. I don't want to see my little girl get hurt again."

Bob got up from the couch and hugged Donna. She felt glad to be back for moments like this. He pulled back first.

"Oh! I also got your uniform ready for your first day of catholic school!" Bob smiled widely as he rushed to closet to get the uniform.

…

"So does your mom hate me now?" Jackie asked Eric as they walked around the park.

"Nah. She acted a little funny when me and Donna got closer but she cooled down after a bit," Eric smiled as he took her hand. "Just give it sometime.

"Eric, there's a bench over there. I still needed to talk to you," Jackie pointed over a bench under a nearby tree.

He would have to admit, this meeting was weird. Jackie would come over early every now and then when their relationship was still hidden but now, maybe now that they were out to his parents this would be normal. Maybe but wanting to talk in the park? Eric even felt a bit nervous as to where this conversation could lead to. He only hoped he hadn't messed up their relationship already.

They took a seat on the bench. Jackie looked over at Eric and gripped his hand a little tigher. "Eric, Donna and Michael are back."

Eric raised his eyebrows. "What? How can they back already? Are you sure?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. On my way to your house, I saw Michael playing with some dogs."

Eric chuckled at that. Kelso hadn't changed much apparently. "So, Kelso's back. How do you know Donna's back too?"

Jackie tilted her head to side and glared at Eric. "If Micheal's back than Donna is most likely to have come back with him."

Well that made sense but one thing didn't. "So? You sound worried," Eric raised Jackie's hand and kissed it. "I'm not running back to Donna. I've already made up my mind."

"And what if she comes up and says she wants to be back with you?"

"I'll just tell her I'm not interested."

"And what if she just threw herself at you?"

"Pay her a dollar for the free show?"

Jackie slapped his arm at that. "Eric, I'm serious. I'm worried."

He sighed at that. "There's nothing to be worried about. Jackie, I'm with you. Not Donna. Ok."

Eric gently rubbed his thumb against her cheek. He leaned closer, cupping her chin, and kissed her. Jackie closed her eyes and let herself get lost in his lips, again. She always felt better when they kissed. It always calmed her down, especially when Donna came up as a topic. His kiss always made her forget why she was worried. But she couldn't have him kiss her all the time, despite the fact he was always eager too. When his hand began to run through her hair, she let all her thoughts float away.

For Eric, this was just another way to prove to Jackie that he wasn't leaving her anytime soon. It was just that simple.

* * *

><p>So that's another chapter down. Hmm...How to proceed next...How indeed...Honestly, I've been sitting on this chapter for a while now. Not to mention I wrote different versions of this chapter. I will say that I know what's going to inevitably come up. The lies! I'm planning to have some fun with those, especially Eric's!<p>

Thanks for reading!


	7. What the Hell!

Ok this chapter seems more fun to me. There are time skips in this chapter so you'll probably need to pay more attention. I was gonna release this later but I figured, oh well! Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show. Eric would've been in Season 8! And no, I would've still kept Randy. Save for bad acting, which season 8 had a lot of, I actually liked the character.

Chapter 7: What the Hell?

Hyde finally got up from his bed and wandered upstairs. Red and Kitty were just finishing breakfast. When he asked about Eric, Red just said he went for an early morning walk. While Kitty glared at Red, Hyde just shrugged it off. He ate breakfast quickly before he went over to Donna's. He knew he would have to start planning early to help Donna get back together with Eric. Damn. He did not like playing cupid.

Hyde went through the Forman's driveway and to the back of the Pinciotti's. He knocked on the backdoor once when Bob answered.

"Hey there Steven! How are ya this morning?" Bob cheerfully asked.

"Umm...I'm good. Hey is Donna here?" Hyde was a little shook up by Bob's enthusiasm. It was still way too early for that in Hyde's mind.

"Oh yeah. She's just getting dressed. Come on in," Bob stepped aside the door frame to let Hyde walk in.

Hyde stepped into the middle of the kitchen when Bob pulled one arm over his shoulder. Hyde jumped a little when Bob started whispering to him.

"Now Steven can you do me a personal favor? Its about Donna," Bob waved his finger in front of Hyde's face. "Can you watch out for Donna?"

Hyde looked at Bob through his sunglasses. "Don't you think you should be asking Forman this question?"

Bob shook his head. "No. Listen, I'm worried she's gonna do something and I want you to promise to protect her for me."

Before Hyde could say anymore, Donna's voice entered the kitchen.

"Do I really have to wear this dad? It looks so stupid," Donna said as she walked into the kitchen. She instantly saw Hyde. "Oh, Hyde."

Hyde's entire body, mind, and soul paused when he saw Donna walk through the kitchen door. When she walked in, it was almost like she was in super sexy slo-mo mode like in Charlie Angels. She was dressed up in a school girl outfit. She was wearing the most pure white blouse that you could practically see the outlines of her bra. He glanced down but no reprieve there, Hyde silent thanked god for that. She wore a plaid skirt that went down to her knees and she socks almost up to her knees.

"Woah, Donna," Hyde's eyes opened as wide as his smile, "Nice costume."

Bob let go of Hyde. "Its not a costume. I'm sending her to catholic school, Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow," Bob grinned. He thought his little girl looked so cute in her uniform.

Hyde's thought wasn't that Donna looked cute. No. She looked damn fine in that uniform. Catholic school? Hyde would really HAVE to thank god this time. Hell, if Eric didn't want her, Hyde might try to go after her again.

"Hyde, stop gawking. I knew it this looks weird on me," Donna fidgeted a bit. "I'm gonna go change."

"NO!" Hyde reached his hand out to stop Donna. Realizing he said that too loud, he coughed, as if to clear his throat. "Uh, no. I mean, it looks good on you."

Donna smiled at that. "Really? I feel weird in it."

Bob shared Hyde's smile. "Nah. You look great in it. I'll leave you two kids alone."

Bob walked out of the kitchen. Yeah, Hyde may just do a good job protecting his little girl.

Hyde barely noticed Bob leave. Donna, on the other hand, was just about to laugh at her friend. "You done drooling yet?"

Hyde raised a fist to his mouth and coughed in it. "Donna, you have got to go show Eric this."

Donna looked scared at the idea. "Are you kidding me? I can't let Eric see me in this. Its too weird."

Hyde shook his head. "No man its perfect. He won't stand a chance with you like that. Trust me. Let's go find him."

When Donna smiled at hearing this, Hyde wasn't sure if he stood a chance much longer holding himself back.

…

As Hyde and Donna entered the Forman's driveway, Hyde groaned.

"Wait. Oh crap, I forgot. Eric's not here right now," Hyde mentally hit himself for forgetting.

"What? Where is he then?" Donna looked at him incredulously.

"Red said he went out for a walk early this morning."

Donna looked around. "And he took the Vista Cruiser?"

Hyde looked and noticed that Vista Cruiser was indeed missing. He scratched his head. "Maybe he went to the Hub?"

"Where else would he go?" was the thought in both of their minds.

Donna thought of the other place. "What if he's with that slut right now? C'mon Hyde, lets go," Donna said as she went over to where Hyde's car was parked.

As he followed Donna, Hyde had to admit, he didn't mind the view.

...

Shortly after Hyde and Donna left, Eric's Vista Cruiser pulled into the driveway. Jackie and him got out of the car and headed inside through the screen door. Red was still reading his paper at the kitchen table.

"Damn it all. One kid leaves and the other comes back. Don't you kids have something better to in the summertime?" Red complained.

"Not really," Eric shrugged.

"Anyway, I'm taking off to work right now," Red pointed to Eric. "You better behave yourself." He then turned to Jackie, "And you, watch out for him. He can be a dumbass."

"Just couldn't leave without calling me a dumbass, could ya dad?" Eric smirked.

"Its how I start off a good day," Red smiled as he left.

Kitty rushed through the kitchen door. "Sorry sweetie, I'm late. You have a good day," Kitty kissed Eric's cheek. She passed by them and joined Red in the car as they took off.

"Hmm...Well then..." Eric grabbed Jackie by the shoulder and smiled. "My parents are gone. Hyde's not here. We have the house to ourselves. What to do, what to do, what to do?"

"Well, its too early to go to your room, so maybe we could go to the basement?" Jackie suggested giggling.

"You are the best girlfriend ever!" Eric yelled out.

They both ran downstairs in a hurry.

...

Donna slammed the door to the El Camino. "Dammit, he wasn't at the Hub! He wasn't at the store with that slut! How do you not know where she lives?"

"Hey, easy with door!" Hyde ran outside his car to go on the other side to check the door. "And why would I know where she lives? I'm not doing her. Forman is."

Donna glared at him. "Well, where could he be then Hyde?" Donna impatiently tapped her foot. "For all we know he could making out with that Slurpee Slut right now!" Donna curled her fists into balls. "I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Woah, calm down there man," Hyde got up from checking his car. "Look, the Vista Cruiser is back in the garage. He probably came back already. Let's just calm down. I got a nice stash from California. I say we use that."

Donna looked over and saw the Vista Cruiser was in fact there. She huffed but agreed to go get some of the stash with Hyde. They began going around the back to the basement door.

Hyde followed her closely. He just could not get enough of that outfit. It was freaking awesome!

"So you're gonna have to wear that everyday?" Hyde smirked.

"Ugh. Shut up already," Donna rolled her eyes at that.

She got to the door first and opened it. The first sight Donna saw was Eric and Jackie were making out on the couch.

"What the hell?" Donna yelled.

"Oh my god," Jackie saw Donna and Hyde looking at them.

Hyde followed Donna and saw the pair. "Holy crap!"

Jackie pushes off. "Get off me."

Eric took a moment to look at both of them. He remembered what his dad said. _"One kid leaves and another comes back..._"

"So looks like you were right, Jackie," Eric gulped. "They're back alright."

Hyde and Donna stood their looking at the pair on the couch. Jackie and Eric moved to opposite ends of the couch. Jackie was the first to speak. "So what exactly did you two just see?"

"I just saw Forman and you totally making out with each other," Hyde said as he moved closer to them.

Donna glared at the both of them. "What the hell is going on?" Donna words were as confused as her mind. "You two-I mean—You two—just-just-hate each other! He calls you the devil!"

"To be fair, that was before all this started," Eric quickly turned to Jackie.

"Yeah she called you twig boy! And thought of you a masculine girl!" Donna added more.

"What?" Eric looked at Jackie.

"Hey, compared to Donna, you are!" Jackie defended herself.

"Woah wait a seco-," Eric paused. "Hmm...Yeah, I can see that."

Fez walked in at the moment and instantly took notice of Donna. "Well well, naughty ladies wear plaid."

Donna sighed. "Fez, please not right now!"

Fez didn't stop. "That's right. Beg for it sexy school girl."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Fez, we just caught these to making out like they in a porno!"

Eric actually felt a little pride at that while Jackie a bit resentful. Fez just thought that sounded great. "Ooo, can I watch?" Then he saw the two on the couch. "Wait, these two? Eric and Jackie? They can't stand each other." Fez then looked over at Hyde. "And what about the slurpee slut?"

"Yeah Eric, what about her, huh?" Donna yelled out.

"How does everyone seem know about Shirley?" Jackie asked everyone.

"Yeah the only ones who should've known are Jackie and-," Eric gasped. "Oh my god, you told them didn't you Hyde?"

"Settle down Esmeralda," Hyde held his hand out. "I only told because I thought you were cheating on Donna with her cause she was the only one you had been out with. And you mellowed out a bit. I figured she caused it."

"That's it!" Donna pointed at the two. Part of Donna wanted to run away from this situation. But she had to know, she had know. "One of you is going tell me how the hell this all started or I'm gonna kick your asses!"

Fez ran over near Hyde. "She looks sexy ordering people around." Hyde smirked. He wouldn't mind getting ordered by Donna while she was wearing that.

Eric and Jackie looked at each other. This was it. Let the lies begin.

* * *

><p>Whew. Another chapter down. I wonder how the lies will take place. Well, I'm not wondering but still...I hope you readers are!<p> 


	8. Oh the Lies!

Ok, I had fun making this chapter. Well, fun and difficulty. Seriously, it was harder making Eric's part. Hope ya'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show, or Star Wars. I wonder how Eric's gonna take the entire Luke and Leia are brother and sister thing. Would he like Mara Jade?

Chapter 8: Oh the Lies!

"That's it!" Donna pointed at the two. "One of you is going tell me how the hell this all started or I'm gonna kick your asses!"

Jackie and Eric looked at each other. Jackie took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll tell you."

(Enter the flashback: Jackie's POV)

_It was a few weeks after Donna and Michael had left. And Eric invited me over to listen to a record. I figured, why not? _

_When I got to the basement, I saw Eric standing by the record player wearing his crushed velvet jacket. He said, "I'm glad you're here." _

_He picked up a record. "Check this out," he said. He put the record on the record player. When the music started, it was ABBA's "Dancing Queen."_

_Eric then said, "Isn't this coolest? Don't you just want to groove to the tune?"_

_We started dancing..._

(Break flashback: Regular POV)

"Wait, what?" Eric looked at Jackie with widen eyes.

"Eric, you listen to ABBA, man?" Hyde chuckled.

"No questions until the end!" Jackie yelled. "So anyway..."

(Flashback: Jackie's POV)

_Me and Eric were dancing. I could totally tell he was trying to make a move on me. And held me real close and said, "Oh Jackie, Kelso twas a fool to leave you. And I twas be fool for choosing that lumberjack of a woman. She never even took thine promise ring, one that you deserved most assuredly."_

_He looked at me with the cutest smile. "Would thy accept my humblest kiss, milady?"_

_I nodded. He leaned in close and we kissed._

(Regular POV)

Hyde roared in laughter. Fez couldn't stop giggling. Donna was trying to hold in her laughter so she could keep up her rage.

"Damn, Forman! I didn't know you had it in you," Hyde broke out laughing.

"Like hell Eric could be that formal," Donna added, her frown slightly raised up.

"Oh c'mon! You guys can't be buying that!" Eric groaned.

Fez smiled at his friend. "Oh really?" Fez then raised his press his hands together in a praying motion. "Then would thine tell the truth, good sir?"

Hyde couldn't stop laughing! This was way better than anything he had planned for.

Eric glanced over at a smirking Jackie. "So she decided to burn me instead. Two can play at that game," Eric thought.

Eric then raised his voice. "Ok, guys here's what really happened. I like to call it The Truth!"

(Flashback: Eric's POV)

_So I was hanging out in my basement like I usually do when Jackie came over. _

"_Hey Eric, guess I got?" Jackie smiled at me as soon as she got in._

_I shrugged and said, "Do I have to guess?"_

_She slapped me on my arm and held THE TAPE in front of me. "I got Star Wars on Betamax!"_

_My jaw dropped. "You have it? But wait, does that mean you're..."_

_Jackie nodded, "Yup! I love Star Wars! In fact, I'm a huge Star Wars geek!"_

(Break flashback: Regular POV)

"What?" Jackie glared at Eric.

Hyde couldn't believe this. "Best. Day. Ever."

(Flashback: Eric's POV)

_So we went upstairs to the living room. No one else was home at the time. We sat on the couch and turned on the best movie of all time. The crawl slowly came on as Jackie nestled closer to me on the couch. I could totally tell Star Wars was turning her on._

_We watched as on as Luke Skywalker found his family killed at the hands of the evil Empire. Jackie held me closer as she held back a sob. _

_The movie was near the end when Luke believed in the force and shot the photon blast straight into the Death Star. And it was at the moment I looked down at Jackie at my shoulder._

"_Hey," I said to her. _

"_Hey," Jackie looked at me. "Eric?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_After Kelso left me, I need a strong man. I need you. Can you my Luke Skywalker? My Jedi Knight?" Jackie leaned in close and lightly kissed me._

_I kissed her back..._

(End Flashback: Regular POV)

"...And said yes, Jackie, I will be your Jedi Knight," Eric smirked.

The rest of the gang was silent. Jackie didn't know whether to be mortified for her, for Eric, or both of them. Eric knew it was cheesy but the look on Jackie's face of complete shock and awe was worth it! Everyone else didn't know how to respond until Fez teared up.

"That was beautiful," Fez sniffed. He turned around, sniffed, and held his hand to wipe his eye.

Hyde looked at his foreign friend. "Are you crying man?"

Fez held back his sob. "No..."

Donna, on the other hand, was still pissed.

"What the hell? Those were two different stories!" Donna yelled out. She looked at both of them again. "So which one is it?"

"I'm going for Eric's story," Fez sniffed out again. "It was beautiful."

"No way man. Jackie calling Eric a "strong man"? Not happening," Hyde reasoned.

"So which one is it huh? ABBA or Star Wars?" Donna leaned in closer.

"You know what," Eric stood up. "we don't have to take this! C'mon Jackie."

"Sure," Jackie stood up next to Eric as they walked out the door.

When they left, the rest of the group stood in silence for a moment. "So, what just happened?" Hyde asked no one in particular.

"Well, Jackie and Eric just left after telling us how they came together in two different ways," Fez sighed. "Hyde, you really need to start paying more attention."

Hyde hit Fez in the arm.

"Damn it!" Donna rushed to follow Eric and Jackie but the Vista Cruiser was already gone.

Hyde walked out from the basement behind Donna.

"Never saw that coming," Hyde admitted.

"I didn't come back here to fight against Jackie for Eric..." Donna looked down. "How the hell did this happen?"

Hyde wrapped his arm around Donna. "Listen, we'll get Forman to tell us the truth eventually but for now, I know one thing that will cheer you up."

…

Hyde lit up the incense.

Hyde smirked. "That helped take the edge off."

Fez was eating Cheetos. "So between ABBA and Star Wars, I'm still going for Star Wars. I mean, how else could Eric win Jackie?"

Donna laughed. "Yeah. That dillhole! I mean, how could choose Jackie over me huh? I mean, she's a midget and look, my boobs are larger!"

Hyde looked down at Donna's chest. "Well, you didn't get the nickname "Big D" for nothing."

Fez then looked sad. "You know, the better question is how Jackie choose Eric. First she was with Kelso, then she liked Hyde for a moment and now Eric? I've been after her for longer but the moment she gets free from Kelso she goes to Eric! When will it be my turn? You are an unjust god!"

Kelso wandered in the basement, slipping on a blueberry Slurpee, at that moment.

"Whoa, you guys are doing a circle without me?" Kelso gaped. He turned and took notice of Donna. "What's with the costume Donna?" he gawked at her. "Is it my birthday?"

"Dillhole!" Donna hit Kelso in the arm as he took a seat.

He rubbed his arm. "Damn, Donna it was joke!"

"Oh hello there Kelso," Fez fidgeted around in his seat.

"Uh yo, Kelso," Hyde eyes widen.

Donna wasn't as silent as her friends. "Dammit Kelso! What is it about Jackie huh? Look at me! What does she have that I don't have?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Guys what's up with Donna?" Kelso asked the others.

"She means-" Hyde slapped his hand over Fez's mouth.

"Nothing man," Hyde said while Fez muttered under his hands.

Kelso shrugged. "Ok." He took a seat in the circle and stole a few Cheetos from Fez. "So anyway, I went to the store to check up on that Slurpee Chick."

Hyde moved his hand from Fez. "So how'd that go?"

"I don't think her and Eric are doing it," Kelso then pointed two thumbs at himself. "But this guy was!"

"What?" Fez shrieked.

Kelso grinned. "Yeah. I asked her about Forman and she said that he broke it off. Then we did it! And I got a free Slurpee out of it!"

Hyde looked closer at his friend. "Did she say why?"

"Why what?"

"Why Eric broke it off with her dumbass!" Donna punched Kelso in the arm again.

"Ow! Damn Donna! Again?" Kelso rubbed his arm. "All she told me was that Eric was going out with another chick but she didn't know who!"

"Wait, so she knew about Eric and Ja-" Fez found Hyde's hand once again slapped to his mouth.

...

After what happened, Eric and Jackie went to the park. They went just walking around, enjoying each others company when they saw their bench under the tree. They went to it and sat next to each, hand in hand.

"Well that went horribly," Eric moaned.

"We really should've thought the entire "lying" thing better," Jackie slumped. "How was that suppose to work anyway?"

"I don't know. I mean, it sounded like a good idea but," Eric scratched his head, "yeah we should know how my ideas turn out by now."

"So does that mean we'll tell them the truth now?" Jackie held his right hand while his left was on the steering wheel.

"Sure," Eric smiled. "Can't be any worse than saying I listen to ABBA."

"Or that saying that I love Star Wars," Jackie giggled.

…

A couple of hours passed before the pair decided to go back the Forman's. The Vista Cruiser pulled into the driveway when Kelso walked of the Forman's house with the rest of the gang behind him. Jackie was the first one out.

"Michael?" Jackie's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Kelso?" Eric's voice squeaked out.

Kelso smiled. "Hey guys!" He then paused and stared at the two and laughed. "What are you two doing together?"

The two fidgeted, looking nervously at each other. Fez looked back and forth between the three. Hyde smirked, still thinking this was the best day ever. Donna, despite calming down a bit after the circle, was still pissed.

"Kelso, they're-," Donna started to yell.

"Michael, Eric and I are together now!" Jackie squealed out.

* * *

><p>So much stuff just happened in this chapter. Just so much. More than I even planned. Yet light on the EricJackie fluff. The "lies" didn't go as long as I wanted but I laughed while making them. I was originally going to make Eric tell about him and Jackie getting together while in Star Wars. I had most of written out but it just didn't fit within the chapter. The circle part was also pretty fun. Probably gonna work on that more in the future. Anywho, thanks for reading!


	9. The Next Day

Hello to all! Sorry about the delay. I couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to go down. This is actually the third version of Chapter Nine! Its not gonna be a long chapter but I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show.

Chapter 9: The Next Day

"_Kelso?" Eric's voice squeaked out._

_Kelso smiled, "Hey guys!" He then paused and stared at the two and laughed. "What are you two doing together?"_

_The two fidgeted, looking nervously at each other. Fez looked back and forth between the three. Hyde smirked, still thinking this was the best day ever. Donna, despite calming down a bit after the circle, was still pissed. _

"_Kelso, they're-," Donna started to yell._

"_Michael, Eric and I are together now!" Jackie squealed out. _

…

(The Following Day)

Fez swallowed his brownie. "And then Jackie just yelled out that she and Eric were together!"

Kitty loved gossiping with Fez. He always kept her up to date on what was happening with her son and his friends. Not to mention that he was a good listener and always complimented her on her baked goods.

"Ooh. I bet Kelso didn't take that too well," Kitty sipped on her tea while holding back her giggle.

"No he did not. At first, he thought they were joking but when he saw our faces he exploded," Fez's hands imitated an explosion. "He yelled out "You're dead Forman!" and charged at him. But then Eric moved and Kelso slammed his face into the basketball pole! Eye first!"

Kitty let out her giggle at that. "That child can never seem to not hurt his eye. I'm surprised he's not in glasses!" Kitty let out her patented laugh at that thought.

Red walked into the kitchen. He had a day off and wanted to enjoy it the best way he knew how. Sit in his favorite chair, watch a couple of good shows, and drink a few nice cold beers. Yet Tanto was here gossiping like a little girl with his wife. How could he enjoy his day off quietly with that going on in his house?

Kitty saw Red walking in but wanted to know more about what happened last night.

"So then Kelso yelled out "My Eye!" and starts chasing after Eric. Oh Miss Kitty, I've never seen Eric run so fast!" Fez couldn't stop laughing at the memory.

"Ooh, maybe Eric could be on the track team," Kitty smiled as she bounced her hands on the table.

Red, walking out of the kitchen stopped. He couldn't let that one slide. He turned back to his wife and Fez. "No Kitty. No son of mine is going to be running around a field in short shorts like some fruit cup."

Kitty turned to her husband. "Of course not, Red. Fez and I are just talking about what happened last night when the everyone else found out about Eric and Jackie being together."

Fez gasped. "Miss Kitty, you knew about them?"

Kitty laughed. "Of course I did. I'm a mother. And a mother can just sense these kinds of things with their children."

Red rolled his eyes. "Kitty-"

Kitty stopped him. "Can it Red."

Fez didn't catch the strange vibe from them. He just couldn't stop think how amazing Mrs. Forman was. So you could get that kind of sense of awareness from being a mother. He couldn't wait to be a mother—wait. Father. He meant father!

…

Hearing Fez and his parents in the kitchen, Eric went downstairs to the basement. Last night sucked enough. He was just going to enjoy some quiet time now. At least before he met up with Jackie later in the day. Then it would be good times.

Hyde was already up. Even he couldn't stay asleep till noon. He saw Forman coming downstairs. He raised an eyebrow when Eric, not missing a beat as grabbed a Popsicle, said. "Hey Hyde. What's up?"

"I dunno Forman. You tell me?" Hyde asked back.

Eric kept eating his Popsicle. "Hmm. Nothing much."

Hyde rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "Yeah right. So none of what happened last night means "Nothing much" to you?"

"Depends on which part."

Hyde sighed. "Look man, I'm not good at this whole subtlety crap. Just tell me truth."

"About what?"

"You and Jackie! How the hell did that happen? And don't tell me Star Wars or ABBA," Hyde exasperated.

Eric thought about answering him. Honestly, the entire lying business kind of blown up in his face. Both his parents and Jackie's dad knew about how they got together and it went fairly well. Besides, if anyone could be the most rational of his friends, Hyde would be. As long as it wasn't about the government or a car that runs on water, at least.

"Hyde, if I tell you the truth, what good would it do?" Eric asked.

"Oh gee, I dunno Forman. Maybe because we're friends and we don't keep secrets from each other. Especially when they concerned a certain midget. I mean, seriously, how can you even stand her?" Hyde ran his hand through his hair. "Hell, I barely did when she had the hots for me."

Eric finished the last bite of his popsicle. "And didn't you ever wonder what would have happened if you went for it?"

Hyde raised his eyebrow. "No. Why would I? She's everything I hate."

"She may be to you but she was everything I needed after Donna left for California."

Hyde took a seat in the middle of the couch. "So then Forman, enlighten me. How did you two end up together? How did you manage to forget Donna and how did Jackie become what you need?"

Eric threw the remaining popsicle stick and casual threw it on the table. He sat in Hyde's normal chair. "Because, for the first time, we could relate to each other."

0000000

End of Chapter 9

Yeah, I know this chapter is super short but I wanted to finally get it out. The next major part begins in Chapter 10. How did Jackie become what Eric needed? How could they relate? Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not the only excited folks! Or at least I hope not...


	10. It's Hyde's Fault

Hi there. Been a long time between updates. Hope I still got some people who want to read this story some more.

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70's Show.

Chapter 10: It's Hyde's Fault

_Italics_ = Eric's thoughts

Hyde took a seat in the middle of the couch. "So then Forman, enlighten me. How did you two end up together? How did you manage to forget Donna and how did Jackie become what you need?"

Eric finished the remaining popsicle and and threw the stick on the table. He moved and sat down in Hyde's normal chair. "Because, for the first time, we could relate to each other."

Hyde stared at Eric. "How?"

Leaning back in the chair, Eric looked up,"We were both dumped."

(Beginning of Summer Break, Eric's POV)

_I waited in Donna's room for her. I wanted to make things right. Give us another chance. I waited all night. But as you know Hyde, she wasn't there. She might not have even been in Wisconsin at the time. I went back home early the next day. But that's when I saw Jackie. She was waiting near my house._

"Hey Eric," Jackie gave Eric a small wave.

"Huh? Jackie, its morning. What are you doing here?" Eric asked with groggily. He was still tired from lack of sleep last night waiting for Donna.

"I'm looking for Michael. Have you seen him?"

"Like I said, its morning Jackie. He's probably at his house," Eric said, yawning.

He was about to move past Jackie when she got in front of him. "He's not. He didn't go home all night."

_I was extremely tired and really didn't want to deal with anything else besides my bed._

"Maybe he got lost on his way home?" Eric shrugged.

–

Hyde glared over at Eric. "Man, I already know this part. You made some joke. You both came downstairs. Waiting for Donna and Kelso. Blah blah blah, found out they went to California. You both cried. I got that. Enough with the melodrama and skip to the good part!"

Eric widened his eyes. "What? No. This is how I told my parents the story!" Eric smiled and waved his hands. "I mean, I got these great hand gestures I do. That's what helps the story you know?"

"God, I gotta deal with hand gestures in this story too?" Hyde hit his forehead. "Forman, they looked stupid back in middle school and now-," Hyde paused and then broke out into a grin. "So wait, when you told your parents you and Jackie were doing it, you used hand gestures too?!"

"What? NO!" Eric yelled out. "How the hell can you do that anyway?"

"Well Forman, you first start by holding out your index finger straight up-."

Eric held his hand up to Hyde. "Stop. I've heard enough. Do you want me to continue the story or not?"

"Eh, sure why not. Though, remind of that later. Killer circle material."

(A couple of weeks into Summer break, Eric's POV)

_So yeah, you already know what happened at the beginning. And yeah, both of us were upset but I still thought about getting together with Donna. That was until Jackie asked for a ride. _

"The Post Office? Why do you need to go there?" Eric asked from the couch.

_Jackie had been dodging all of us so I hadn't seen her in a while. She just barged into the basement and asked me to take her. _

"Why else would I need to go there Eric? I'm want to mail a letter," Jackie said in a huff.

"You know that metal thing in front of your house is called a mailbox right? Just stick your letter in there and "poof" the mailman magically mails it."

"I know that! I just need to do this ok."

_I remember I looking up at her. Yeah, I had seen her come in and all but when I finally looked at her, I saw her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry, man. So I agreed. I took her to Post Office. When we got there, she got out of the car and dropped her letter into the mailbox. Just like that. She got back in. I asked her why she needed a ride just to do that._

"Eric, that letter was from me to Kelso. I'm done with him. I tried to give him my heart, not once but twice. I'm moving on," Jackie looked at Eric straight in the eye. "I think you should be doing the same thing too."

_As much I wanted to argue, I didn't. I don't know why. I still don't. But for the rest of the day, I did nothing but think about it. What Jackie said. About me and Donna. It had been two weeks already. I waited for Donna but she ran. I'm still here. I knew what I wanted to do then. The next morning, I woke up and went down the basement. Only you and Jackie were there watching the Price is Right._

"Hey guys," Eric said, sounding a bit happier this morning.

Hyde and Jackie immediately looked up at Eric in shock.

"Woah Forman, what the hell are you doing up now?" Hyde nervously laughed.

Eric just beamed. "Just enjoying the new morning of the rest of my life." He then looked to Jackie, who was looking equally nervous as Hyde. "Jackie, you were right."

Jackie had a confused look on her face, her thoughts still not straight. "What, uh, do you mean?"

"I mean, it is time I moved on. Donna ran. I waited but let me tell you lady, Eric Forman waits no more!" Eric said dramatically raising his index finger in the air.

"So you're gonna start the rest of your life being hopelessly single or start dating fat chicks only?" Hyde smirked.

"Minus the fat chicks, yeah probably," Eric shook his quickly yes and sat down in Hyde's chair.

"Oh come on Eric," Jackie leaned back into the couch. "The point of me moving on was so I could try dating again. You should be doing the same thing if you're gonna follow my example. It looks bad on me and I will not let you do that to me!"

"Yeah man, she's right," Hyde then groaned. "Crap man, see what you got me doing? I'm agreeing with the cheerleader."

"Yeah, heaven forbid you two agree on something," Eric joked.

"Seriously Eric, if you're follow my amazingly stunning idea, you're gonna have to follow through. There's gotta be someone out there who will date you," Jackie thought about it for a second. "What about Leslie Canon? She dated you once right?"

"Red won't let me anywhere near the Corvette," Eric shot the idea down immediately.

"Plus, she already forgot Eric's name. Went back to calling "Uh bluh" right after the date," Hyde laughed. "What about Shirley? You two went out a few times."

Jackie looked almost amazed. "Shelly? The chick who sells slurpees at the store. She's actually not bad looking. You mean there was actually another girl who would date you?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Yes, Jackie. Believe or not, I can get a date."

"Wait, did you already end it with Shelly?" Hyde asked Eric.

"Well, not exactly. I just haven't called her in a while. So, I guess that's shot down too," Eric moaned.

"Oh no you don't Eric. Remember, you follow me, you had better not fail," Jackie reminded.

Suddenly, a brilliantly evil plan popped into Hyde's mind. A grin began to form on his face. "Yeah Forman, you shouldn't give up just yet."

Eric had known Hyde for years and seeing the grin slowly appearing on his friend's face never boded well, for Eric at least.

Hyde continued. "In fact, after she says yes to date, you should go get ready for it by getting new clothes at the mall."

Jackie's ears perked up at the sound of the mall.

Hyde finished, grinning wide for the whole world to see. "In fact, Jackie should help to shop for clothes. You want to look good for your date right?"

Eric's stomach suddenly dropped to a new low as he saw not only Hyde's grin but Jackie's almost uncontrolled excitement at the idea of a makeover trip at the mall.

As if it couldn't get worse for Eric, another idea popped up in Hyde's mind. The cherry on top. "And you know, since Donna is the only girl Forman's ever really dated, Jackie could even teach you a few pointers on what girls really like."

Jackie finally exploded. "Yes! That sounds like a great idea Steven!" Jackie jumped up and pointed at Eric. "Get your wallet ready to be bled dry! We're going to the mall to give Eric a makeover!"

–

"Ah that was great a burn," Hyde laughed proudly at himself.

Eric decided to rain on Hyde's parade. "Yeah and if Jackie and I ever get married, I'll be sure to put in our vows." Hyde's laughing stopped. Eric, in a fake formal voice, said, "Yes, and if it weren't for my best man Hyde, Jackie and I would have never gotten together."

Hyde's eyes widen. "Wait, are you trying to tell me I'm the reason you two hooked up?"

This time, it was Eric's turn to smirk. "Yup. It sure is."

–

_Ok admittedly, I was against the idea at first. Going to the mall? With Jackie? Shopping? With Jackie? I may love her now but it would be hard even now to do all that. _

_Well, either way, she managed to get me to go the mall with her. To be honest, while yeah, it is hard to go shopping with her, it was pretty easy that time. Until she needed me to try on clothes, she just gave me chocolate bar to eat while she looked around. Nice and easy. I don't know how but she got me try on a blazer. She gasped when I put it on and took me to a mirror._

"Look Eric, you have nice shoulders," Jackie beamed.

_I saw myself in the mirror._

"Hey, I do have shoulders," Eric smiled.

–

"So you two got together because you put on a jacket...that gave you shoulders?" Hyde raised his eyebrow asking the question.

"What? No. But I think the thought of actually liking Jackie began on that day," Eric admitted.

The basement door then opened and the two looked at who walked in.

"The thought appeared on both sides. For the first time, I could actually see at least what Donna liked. Had to squint to see it though," Jackie said as she walked in.

Jackie closed the door and took a seat on Eric's lap.

"Are you telling him the real story this time?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah. Even how its because of him that we're together," Eric said before he kissed Jackie.

"That's one of my favorite parts!" Jackie squealed.

Hyde felt his stomach churn. "Ok, I get it. I get it. Just get on with the story Forman."

* * *

><p>So yeah, cliff hanger. Hate to do it but wanna leave more out for a little while longer. That and actually get more of my thoughts straight to type. And do ya'll know what Eric interrupted when he walked into the basement in the flashback? Figured, I get one of the messier parts out of the way.<p>

Omake time! This one would occur after a few years after the show's end and has nothing to do with the story. Just something I thought up. Jackie and Eric? Together. Which in circle time means...

* * *

><p><strong><span>It's All in the Technique<span>**

Hyde lit up the incense.

"So yeah, man. You and Jackie. Man I remember when I was with her."

Eric looked over at Hyde. "This isn't gonna piss me off right?"

Hyde smirked. "Forman, I'm with Donna now. You should know where I'm coming from with this."

Kelso laughed. "Yeah. We've all done the same girls. We're wiener cousins man!"

Fez chuckled. "Heh. You said wiener."

"What I mean Forman is that we could give each other advice. Like help each other out."

Eric raised his eyebrow. "How?"

"Uh...I don't know. Hey, you know, what, I liked when Jackie did that thing with her tongue. It was like she was trying to take me soul but it was awesome."

Eric smiled. "You know, if I was in another state of mind, I'd be pissed. But right now, I gotta admit. You're so fricken right man! Aw but Donna does this thing with her fingers man. Tell her to try it and thank me later."

Kelso opened a bag of chips. "Man, I've never been able to do Donna. I mean, I tried but she wouldn't even let me grab a boob. I mean, c'mon. Like I'm gonna stop trying!"

Fez started eating some chocolate. "What thing with her tongue?"

"Kelso, you try to touch Donna's boobs when I'm with her, I'm coming after BOTH your eyes!"

Eric started laughing. "Aw, c'mon Fez. You know. The thing Jackie does with her tongue. You know the awesome thing."

Kelso looked confused. "Both my eyes? What's my other eye?" Hyde reached over and poked Kelso in both his eyes. "Ah My Eyes!" Holding his eyes, Kelso started laughing. "Oh I get it. Good one!"

Fez angrily munched on his candy. "What thing? Me and Jackie were only together for a few weeks. We only did it once!"

Hyde patted Fez on the shoulder. "Your loss is Forman's gain." He turned to Eric. "So what thing with the fingers?"

Eric waved it off. "Can't even describe man. Just trust me. Awesome things will occur."

Kelso, barely keeping his eyes opened, threw a potato chip in the air but missed as he tried to catch it with his mouth. "Man, I know it was suppose to be an insult, but I still call myself the Apollo Rocket of Love. I mean, c'mon! Apollo! Like Apollo Creed from Rocky. I bet I'd look pretty awesome with a fro."

"Damn it. He's gotten Donna and Jackie to do things with fingers and tongues. You are an unjust god!" Fez clenched his fist in the air.

Hyde's eyes suddenly wide. "Forman, what if they do the thing with the tongue and fingers...at the same time?"

Eric's face widen in a delightful surprise. "Oh my god. I can't...I just can't...I mean...oh my god..."

Hyde grabbed Eric's shoulder. "For the good of mankind, we must know how it would feel man."

Eric gulped but smiled. "Sensory overload my friend." He looked at his watch. "Well, I think its time I go find Jackie now. Bye!"

Eric rushed out of his seat and out the door. Hyde laughed as he heard the Vista Cruiser pull out of the driveway. When he couldn't hear it anymore, he stopped laughing, coming to a horrible realization. "Wait, Forman never told me that thing Donna does. Crap!"

Hyde ran out the door. "Wait Forman! What does Donna do with fingers?!"

Fez laughs. "Donna is going to be so mad at Hyde for yelling that outside."

Kelso smirks. "The Apollo Rocket of Love will be glad comfort Donna anytime."

Fez smiles. "Can I watch?"

* * *

><p>Ok I had too much fun with that. Read &amp; Review!<p> 


End file.
